1986
In-Universe Events * Following the "attack" by the Cetacean Probe in 2286, Admiral James T. Kirk and the former crew of the late travel to San Francisco in this year to take two humpback whales, George and Gracie, with them back to the future. * Shortly afterwards, Detective Chizum of the San Francisco Police Department was assigned to investigate Gillian Taylor's disappearance as well as Pavel Chekov's escape from Mercy Hospital. Chizum investigated both matters and discovered that Taylor was involved in Chekov's escape from the hospital. This investigation led Chizum to discover many strange, but linked, occurrences in the San Francisco area, including Taylor's conversation with a strange man in North Bay Pizza who claimed to be from the 23rd century. All the signs led to the landing place of the in Golden Gate Park, where impressions left by the ship in the grass were still visible. Chizum determined that the actions were carried out by people from the future and found it reassuring that Humanity would still be around by then. After this determination, he moved the case to the inactive list because he would never be able to inform his superiors without being laughed out of his job. . * When Jeffrey Carlson, who was present at the interrogation of the Ferengi that crashed in Area 51 in July 1947, gets a hold of the Klingon disruptor and the communicator that Chekov leaves behind on the , he has his protégé, Shannon O'Donnel examine it. However, before she arrives to do so, she is stopped by Gary Seven, who tells her that mankind is not yet ready for such technology. Politics * Gary Seven stops a group of Soviet conspirators who plotted to assassinate Mikhail Gorbachev. He is unwillingly aided by Khan Noonien Singh. * Using the materials that Seven discovered, Roberta Lincoln, disguised as a translator, saves Gorbachev's life during his talks with President Ronald Reagan in Reykjavik. References and Notes Stories |}} Releases January *''TOS'' novel #27: Mindshadow, by J.M. Dillard *''TOS'' comic #22: Wolf on the Prowl: 'The Wolf, by Tony Isabella February *''TOS'' comic #23: Wolf on the Prowl: 'Wolf at the Door, by Tony Isabella March *''TOS'' novel #28: Crisis on Centaurus, by Brad Ferguson *''TOS'' comic #24: Double Blind: "Double Blind, Part One" by Diane Duane April *''TOS'' comic #25: Double Blind: "Double Blind, Part II" by Diane Duane May June *''TOS'' comic #27: Around the Clock, by Robert Greenberger July *''TOS'' novel #30: , by J.M. Dillard *''TOS'' comic #28: The Last Word, by Diane Duane August *''TOS'' comic #29: The Trouble with Bearclaw, by Tony Isabella September *''TOS'' novel: Enterprise: The First Adventure, by Vonda N. McIntyre *''TOS'' comic #30: Uhura's Story, by Paul Kupperberg * TOS comic annual #2: The Final Voyage, by Mike W. Barr October *''TOS'' comic #31: Maggie's World, by Tony Isabella and Len Wein November December *''TOS'' novelization: Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home, by Vonda N. McIntyre *''TOS'' YA novel: Phaser Fight, by Barbara Siegel & Scott Siegel *''TOS'' comic #33: Vicious Circle!, by Len Wein Unknown Month *''TOS'' video game: The Promethean Prophecy, by Simon and Schuster Interactive Connections * * *1986 page at the Complete Starfleet Library * Category:Years